Výchova Harryho Pottera
by Hikina
Summary: Soubor krátkých povídek o tom, jak John dostal na krk další starost. - Každá povídka má maximálně 500 slov a méně. Nemusí na sebe chronologicky navazovat. A samozřejmě jsou posunuté časové osy.
1. Skříň

John zamrkal na zjevení v přístěnku. Jednou, dvakrát. Za ním Sherlock cosi kutil s chemickým nádobím a něco si pro sebe opakoval. Záležitost v přístěnku ignoroval.

„Sherlocku?"

„…"

„Co, pro všechno na světě, dělá dítě v přístěnku pod schody? A co víc, v tom našem?"

John malému chlapci s uhlově černými vlasy zamával, trochu nepřítomně a tak doufal, že nevypadal jako úplný šílenec. Který asi brzy zabije svého spolubydlícího. To se Holmes zbláznil? Snad to dítě _neunesl_! To už by bylo opravdu _špatné_!

Klučina ostýchavě zamrkal a zamával nazpět. Byl oblečený v příšerně vytahaném oblečení, které na něm viselo o to víc, jak byl hubený. Johna zajímalo, jak tohle někdo mohl dovolit.

„Je to můj bratranec, nebo to tak říkal ten starý pán. Každopádně…" Sherlock cosi přelil z jedné zkumavky do druhé, „je teď můj. Jeho rodiče umřeli před třemi roky a jeho opatrovníci odvedli velmi mizernou práci, jak vidíš."

„Dobře, to odpovědělo na část mé otázky. Ten zbytek? ... Proč je v přístěnku?"

„Říkal, že je zvyklý a přeci musí mít pokoj, ne? … To je špatně, že?"

„Ano. To tedy je! Ještě dneska mu někde najdeme místo. Nechápu, proč ho svěřili zrovna tobě… Tak, jak se jmenuješ chlapče?" Pokusil se o úsměv. Chlapec odpověděl něco jako: „'Ry 'Ter"

„Pojmenoval jsem ho Sherrinford. Budeme mu říkat Sherry. Je to rozhodně zajímavější, než Harry. A bude to jasnější pro vás oba."

„_Jako pes, to z něj bude štěně?"_ pomyslel si John.

„Myslím, že se dokážu vyrovnat s tím, že znám dva lidi, kterým se říká Harry, děkuju pěkně. Navíc už jméno má. A jak se stalo, že tu vlastně je? Takhle sociální péče nefunguje! Pojď ven chlapče…" Podal Harrymu/Sherrymu ruku.

„Přišel sem nějaký pán a sáhodlouze mi vysvětloval cosi o krevní příbuznosti a něco takového. A pak ho tu prostě nechal. Už jsem napsal Mycroftovi, je to v pořádku. Takže je náš."

„Náš? Jak to, _náš_?"

„…gratuluji taťko?"

„Sherlocku!"

Chlapec zamrkal smaragdově zelenýma očima, netušíc, že mu nastávají bláznivé, za to mnohem lepší, časy.


	2. Rozdíl

„Prosím mladý pane, stoupněte si sem. To je ono! Výborně."

Sherry stál poklidně a mezi přestávkami se culil na jeho otce. Ten otáčel hlavu takovým způsobem, jaký Sherry ještě neviděl. Zajímala ho každá maličkost a jen tenoulinké nitky ho držely od přívalu dotazů. Sherry to věděl, proto se nepřestával usmívat. Jen málokdy ho takhle viděl.

Dnes to byly skoro čtyři týdny od chvíle, kdy dostal dopis. Osm let, co používal magii a teprve teď si uvědomil, že se nějaká škola na toto specializuje. Strýček Mycroft z toho byl tak nadšený, že mu věnoval celou sadu učebnic a knížek, plus jedno pěkné závodní koště. Otec byl sice proti, ale taťka to napravil a tak je má.

Madam Malkinová mu přetáhla hábit přes hlavu a začala mu ho konečně špendlit na správnou míru. Tu jeho otec zakročil.

„Takhle ne."

„Prosím?" Madam Malkinová se zřejmě nikdy nesetkala s odporem. Sherry protočil oči a mrknul na kluka vedle něj.

„Takhle ne. Podívejte, Sherrinford brzy vstoupí do puberty a jak jsem vypozoroval geny naší rodiny, tak s největší pravděpodobností vyroste do výšky. Nemám zájem sem chodit každé léto, bůhví jestli pak i zimu. Mám lepší věci na práci. Jestli ten hábit uděláte o několik čísel větší, vydrží mu až do zimy příštího roku a bude rád!"

Sherry věděl, že otec umí být i šarmantnější, pokud by se mu chtělo.

Madam Malkinová sevřela rty a odpárala několik stehů, které již stihla.

„Tvůj táta je třída. Mimochodem, já jsem Draco Malfoy." Pozdravil chlapec.

„Sherry."

„Taky – jdeš do Bradavic?"

„Taky," přisvědčil Sherry.

„Otec mi vedle kupuje knížky a matka se dívá po hůlkách," sděloval Draco.

Měl znuděný hlas a protahoval každé slovo.

„Potom je musím ještě zatáhnout někam, kde mají závodní košťata. Nechápu, proč nemůžeme mít svoje. Myslím, že otce dotlačím, aby mi jedno koupil a pak ho tam nějak propašuju."

Sherry k němu začínal cítit velkou averzi.

„A co _ty_, ty už koště máš?"

„Mám. Strýček Mycroft" mlžil jedním okem po otci, ale ten skenoval obchod a jejich rozhovor ho nezajímal, „mi jedno věnoval. Zatím jsem ho ale nevyzkoušel, taťka říká, že mě na něj nepustí, dokud to nebudu umět. Nemrzí mě to, famfrpál není tak zajímavý sport a jako způsob dopravy upřednostňuji taxík."

„Já hraju, otec říká, že by to byl hřích, kdyby mě nevybrali do kolejního mužstva."

Teď vypadal ještě znuděněji než předtím, evidentně ho Sherry zklamal.

„Musím přiznat, že s ním souhlasím. Už víš, ve které koleji budeš?" pokračoval chlapec.

„Ne, to neví nikdo, dokud tam nedorazí."

„To je fakt, ale kdybych se nedostal do Zmijozelu, ale do Mrzimoru, tak bych té školy asi nechal. Co ty?"

„Hmmm." Sherry si nepřál nic jiného, než odejít. Zašilhal po otci. Ten mu pohled opětoval.

„Hele!" ožil najednou chlapec. „Vidíš toho člověka?"

Sherry se ohlédnul ven z krámku a spatřil taťku. Stál tam s balíčky u nohou, klecí se sovou sněžnou a v ruce měl zmrzlinu. Nejspíš pro něj.

„Jo, to je taťka."

„Jo? Ale není…" zašilhal na Sherlocka. „To je _otec_. A támhle to je _taťka_. To vážně nikdo nevidí _rozdíl_?"


	3. Hulák

Sherry Holmes se jen nerad vyrovnával s tím, že ho většina světa znala jako Harryho Pottera. Proto, například, se nemohl pořádně bavit se svými spolužáky z koleje. Ukázalo se, že jakmile se jeho původní jméno provalilo, Zmijozelští s ním prostě nenacházeli společnou řeč.

Až na Teddyho a Blaise. Samozřejmě.

Jinak měl přátele jen z Nebelvíru (Ron, Hermiona, Neville) a potom i v Havraspáru, kde nastoupila zvláštní mladá čarodějka jménem Luna Lovegood. Ale to až později jeho druhého roku.

Ale nejhorší to asi bylo na hodinách, kdy si často prostě postavil hlavu a odmítal odpovědět, protože ho oslovili „Harry," nebo „Pottere".

A jeho kolejní ředitel by si tu hlavu postavil taky, kdyby Sherry nezačal kopírovat otcovu vědu dedukce. Ale že by ho měl Snape rád, to se taky říct nedalo.

Navíc si z něho lidé často dělali srandu, že se jmenuje jako pes. To obvykle nedopadlo dobře pro jednu, ani pro druhou stranu.

I když někdy vážně uznával, že to zní groteskně. Nejvíc asi, když dostal od taťky huláka.

„Sherrinforde Holmesi, jak si to představuješ?" Zněl klidně, což bylo o to horší. „Jak si představuješ, jen tak, vzít s Ronem létající auto a přeletět celé ostrovy? Víš, co jsem si vytrpěl? Ano, já! Sherlock nejen, že chtěl okamžitě to auto celé rozebrat a nedal pokoj celý boží den, ale dorazil i tvůj strýc! Ujišťuji tě, že jestli ještě jednou uděláš nějakou podobnou lumpárnu, jako s tím trollem nebo tak nějak, nejenže ti zabavím veškeré knihy, ale sakra dobře si rozmyslím, pustit tě celé léto k místu činu na míň než dva a půl kilometru!"

„Sherry, velmi jsi mě zklamal. …měl jsi mi to auto alespoň ukázat, čekám sáhodlouhý popis v sms…au!" ozval se tupý zvuk. Že by ho taťka praštil? To se tak často nestává. „Dobře. Doufám, že se to již nestane. Už hlavně kvůli tomu, že budu muset snést Andersona." Další tupý zvuk, ale tentokrát do podlahy a Hulák se sám zničil.

Ron na něj z druhého stolu závistivě zašilhal, jeho mamka na něho před chvíli zrovna dokřičela. A jeho rodiče to pojali vlastně docela v klidu.

Ale Sherrymu vlastně bylo v tu chvíli úplně jedno ponížení. Nebo nemožné jméno, jedno nebo to druhé. Vlastně všechno mu teď bylo jedno. Kromě jediného.

Co si **počne**, jestli ho nepustí k místu činu?!


	4. První školní den

**A máme to tu,... bohužel na několik částí.**

* * *

„Beru zpět, to nezvládnu…"

Sherry svého taťku čapnul za bundu, rozhlédl se a společně s ním prošel přes přepážku. John očekával náraz, prostě tomu nedůvěřoval. Naštěstí žádný náraz nebyl.

„No vidíš, ani to nebolelo." Zazubil se na něj Sherry. John po něm výhružně zakoulel očima. „Ještě jedna poznámka, která se bude byť jen trochu podobat poznámce, kterou by vyslovil Sherlock a jdeš na Merchiston."

Sherry pro své vlastní dobro už nepromluvil.

Našli volné kupé skoro až u konce vlaku. Sherlock mu nasoukal kufr a do přihrádky a Hedviku položil na sedačku a vyšli s ním ještě před vlak, kde se s ním začali loučit. Nedaleko nich byla ta zrzavá rodinka, co jim pomohla na nástupiště.

„Buď tam, proboha živého, hodný." Nabádal ho John.

„A musíš si pamatovat všechno, vymazat věci ti dovolím až odpromuješ."

„Oni tam promují?"

„Vážně Johne, ty jsi nedával pozor, když jsem to četl?"

„Co přesně, z těch sto padesáti svazků, co jsi do domu natahal?"

„Je jich sto sedmdesát osm."

„…"

Historie Bradavické školy čar a kouzel."

„Kdy?"

„V pondělí."

„Neposlouchal jsem."

Sherry zářil.

„Budete mi chybět."

* * *

Vlak už se rozjel. Sherry mával Johnovi i Sherlockovi, dokud se neztratili za zatáčkou, pak si vytáhl z kapsy mobil, který mu pořídil strýček Mycroft speciálně do Bradavic a začal hrát hru. V tom se dveře do kupé otevřely a vešel nejmladší chlapec z rodiny u nástupiště.

„Sedí tu někdo?" zeptal se a ukázal na místo naproti Sherrymu. „Všude jinde je narváno."

„Jasně, sedni si. Já jsem Sherry Holmes. Ty?"

„Ron Weasley." Rychle na něj pohlédl a pak ještě rychleji vyhlédl z okna.

Sherry se usmál a vrátil se ke hře.

„Musí to být pěkné, mít šest sourozenců."

Kdyby to slyšel John, asi by provedl parádní facepalm.

Ron sebou trhnul. „Jak to víš?"

„Ach promiň, to ode mě bylo nezdvořilé. Spíš jsem jen hádal. Takže za á, stáli jste vedle nás na nástupišti, umím počítat. Za bé, věci dědíte po sobě, i dvojčata měla obnošené hábity, ale tvůj další bratr má jinou postavu a není o tolik starší než oni, takže museli dědit po někom jiném, stejně tak on. Takže…že by šest? Z toho jen jedna sestra. Bylo to vážně nezdvořilé, promiň."

„Náhodou, bylo to úžasné!" Sherry se potěšeně zazubil. „Jsem rád, že to tak vidíš, to není zrovna věc, co by někdo chválil."

„Co na to lidi obvykle řeknou?"

„_Zavolejte sociálku, Cvok se naklonoval…"_ zachmuřil se Sherry. Ale nahlas řekl: „Právě že vůbec nic hezkého."

* * *

_Sherry se ocitl v Ráji,_ myslela si Hermiona a sama s potěšením skenovala Velkou Síň. Byla moc ráda, že tu byl někdo z mudlovské rodiny, stejně jako ona. Navíc byl Sherry velmi zábavný a měl stejnou zálibu v knihách jako ona.

Jen Ron a Neville se v jejich přítomnosti necítili zrovna svoji.

Ale bylo na něm cosi,… co Hermioně nešlo zrovna na mysl. Prohlédla si ho od hlavy až k patě a… hlava! On je…

„Grangerová, Hermiona!"

Přišla na řadu. Málem k stoličce utíkala.

„NEBELVÍR!" vykřikl klobouk a Ron hlasitě vzdychl.

„Holmes, Sherrinford."

Sherry pomalu dostoupal ke stoličce a profesorka mu narazila na hlavu již zmíněný klobouk.

Hermiona s napětím očekávala verdikt, tak moc si přála, aby byl v Nebelvíru, jako ona. Alespoň by si měla s kým povídat! Ale co čert nechtěl…

„ZMIJOZEL!"

Síní to zašumělo. Nikdo nezná kouzelnickou rodinu, která by se jmenovala Holmes!

Ale Hermiona měla jasno. Chudák _Harry_…

Ale kamarádit se s ním bude! Kdo se stará o to, že je Zmijozel?


	5. Scéna Teodor a Blaise

A je tu další příhoda Sherrinforda Holmese! :)

**Píšu pro pobavení: nemám z toho žádné peníze!**

* * *

Sherry měl jasno - Snape... ho nesnášel. Ale co tak vypozoroval, měl k tomu sakra dobrý důvod. Měl v plánu ho s tím po konci vyučování konfontovat. Je jeho žákem a tak si to musí uvědomit/smířit se s tím... a taky ho musí přesvědčit, spolu s dalšími učiteli, kteří by si ho mohli spojit s jeho biologickými rodiči, aby jeho jméno nikde nerozhlašovali. Nemůže jich zase být tolik, jizvu měl pod náplastí nebo pod make-upem, jako ostatně vždycky, ale i tak...

Hermiona s Ronem si ho onehdy odchytili na snídani - Ron byl sice dost nesvůj a bylo vidět, že ho kdosi donutil, ale časem to vyprchá. Už po snídani byly vidět výsledky. Hermiona mu do ucha šeptla to, co už sám věděl: "Je jen vyjevený, že jsi v pohodě, i když jsi Zmijozel."

Na lektvarech se dnes sblížil s Nevillem Longbottomem, když mu nenápadně zachránil kotlík. A ta knihovna?! Stručně řečeno - měl se za poslední týden v Bradavicích skvěle.

Jediné co ho vážně trápilo bylo, že jeho kolej moc přátelských typů neskrývala. Ložnici, například, sdílel s několika dalšími chlapci z jeho ročníku, ale většina z nich si všímala jen sebe NEBO Malfoye. Který Sherryho iritoval snad ještě víc než obvykle. Jediní kteří vypadali tak nějak povzneseni nad Malfoye a jeho Veleblonďatouvýsost, ... tak to byli jen Teodor Nott a Zabini Blaise.

Ale ti se bavili spolu nebo vůbec a od Sherryho si drželi ústup.

A Sherry se nedivil.

Teodor Nott - žádní sourozenci, neví jak se starat o ostatní, otec dost často není doma a matka mu věnuje až přehnanou péči. Nad všechno je v celku povznesený a jediné na čem mu záleží je jeho hrdost.

Zabini Blaise - jeho matka se vdává kdy to jen jde, otcové se za čas vypří a je nechají velmi a velmi bohaté. Občas je arogantní a jde si za svým, kdyby byl jiný asi by skončil v jiné koleji.

Oba zamklejší a raději jsou šedou eminencí.

Výsledek: Bez šance na větší známost.

Sherry si posbíral učebnice, co rozprostřel na stůl ve společenské místnosti ("Tvůj otec ti vzkazuje, že jestli mu jí nevyfotíš, zajede tam. Být tebou to neriskuju, Sherry. Myslím, že má přesné souřadnice...") a chystal se je uložit, aby si mohl promluvit s profesorem Snapem, když v tom... mu kdosi zkřížil cestu. ("Snad to není Millicent-")

"Shodli jsme se na tom,..." začal Teodor. "...že se k tobě Snape rozhodně nechová jak by měl, zvlášť pokud jsi student Zmijozelu." pokračoval Blaise.

"Zmijozel má dlouho pravidlo, že drží při sobě takže: rozhodli jsme se, že ho vypečem."

"Co ty na to?"

... že v dedukci se musí ještě sakra zlepšit.


	6. Brýle

Když se Sherry začal zhoršovat, Sherlock nejdřív obvinil gymnázium. John seděl s hlavou v dlaních a poslouchal jak Holmes rozhořčeně hořekoval na účet Sherryho třídní učitelky - slečny Whiteové - a myslel si své.

Pak udělal Sherlock to, čeho se John nejvíc obával - pověděl Sherrymu, že je idiot. Chudákovi Sherrymu tehdy bylo šest. Nepochopil to a John... John se musel _držet _pohovky, aby nepředvedl, co kdysi pochytil mezi vojáky.

Nakonec přišli na to, co způsobuje Sherryho špatný prospěch. A to hlavně díky Johnovi, který si s Sherrym vyšel hned druhý večer na pizzu, aby přišel na jiné myšlenky a Sherry si nedokázal objednat.

Ihned ho objednali k očnímu poblíž ordinace, kde John pracoval, posadili ho tam, Joh odešel do práce a Sherlock se Sherrym obstarali zbytek. Jeden jmenovaný Watson se modlil, aby to neskončilo mezinárodním konfliktem.

Sherlock napsal, že brýle a čočky budou za týden.

Sherry reagoval: _Strýček Mycroft eminencuje, máme to za dvě hodiny. :-P Půjdeme na čínu_?

Bohužel, Johna zdržela práce a tak viděl brýle až večer, kdy Sherryho přebral od Harry. ("Sherlock zavolal, tak jsem přišla, bůhví že pro svého synovečka udělám cokoli." Div, že Sherryho neštípla do tváře.)

Brýlí... měl několik.

"Ale tyhle jsou maskovací, neboj taťko." A Johnovi se ulevilo. První, "maskovací," jak to sám Sherry podal (_čí _nápad to byl, John nepochyboval) byly tenké, kulaté brýle s kostěnými obroučkami, které nejnže špatně dominovaly celému obličeji jeho svěřence, ale vypadaly jako vystřižené ze špatného filmu o detektivech ze začátku dvacátého století.

Ty druhé, tak ty byly rozhodně lepší. Byly oválnějšího tvaru se zelenočernými nožičkami. Zní to sice neválně, ale Sherrymu slušely. Vypadaly decentně a jak poznamenala Harry, "dělají ze Sherryho chytrého šviháka."

"A bude to potřebovat, zítra píše test z matematiky."

* * *

Sherry rules.

A já zase nic nevlastním. :-)


End file.
